Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXXV
Odtąd rozpoczęła się nowa era w moim życiu. Bóg ulitował się nareszcie nad biednym samotnikiem i zesłał mu towarzysza po dziesięcioletniej pokucie. Nie mogąc innym sposobem okazać mej wdzięczności miłosiernemu Stwórcy, postanowiłem przynajmniej wypłacić się za to nieocenione dobrodziejstwo wyuczeniem Piętaszka prawd świętej religii chrześcijańskiej, a prócz tego wykształcić go jak można i starać się, aby na zawsze zachował poczciwość i nieskazitelność duszy. W krótkim czasie uczeń mój zrobił takie postępy w mowie, że o najpotrzebniejszych rzeczach mogliśmy się rozmówić. W rok zaś szczebiotał wcale nieźle. Przez ten czas nauczyłem go opatrywania kóz, prac koło roli, siana i żęcia. Oprócz tego garncarstwa, piekarstwa, krawiectwa, ciesiołki i wszystkiego, co sam umiałem. We wszystkim okazywał wiele pojętności, a jeszcze więcej dobrej chęci. Wkrótce mogłem się nim wyręczyć. Pracowaliśmy wspólnie i nigdy nie dałem mu uczuć, że go uważam za służącego, gdyż w samej rzeczy był moim przyjacielem. Rok ten upłynął nam bardzo prędko i przyjemnie. Kiedy już mógł odpowiadać na moje pytania, prowadziliśmy zajmujące gawędki. Jednego dnia zacząłem go wypytywać o kraj rodzinny. — To tam... tam... daleko Piętaszka wyspa, odrzekł, wskazując na południe, a tam dalej druga, gdzie mieszkają jego nieprzyjaciele. — Czy pokolenie, do którego należysz, zwyciężyło kiedy wrogów? — O, tak, my bijemy bardzo dużo nieprzyjaciela, a on ucieka. — Jeżeli się tak dobrze bijecie, dlaczegóż dałeś się złapać? — Piętaszek i trzech zjedzonych byli daleko. Nieprzyjaciół wielka moc obskoczyła nas, tak dużo nie można bić i już wszyscy leżą w łodzi powiązani. — A czemuż wasi wojownicy nie przyszli wam na pomoc? — Bo nas zaraz wsadzili do łodzi i tamtych zabili, a Piętaszek uciekł. — Czy wy także zabijacie i pożeracie niewolników? — Tak, bracia Piętaszka jedzą, wszystkich jedzą, tu na tej wyspie, bo w domu nie wolno. — A ty, czy byłeś kiedy tutaj z nimi? — Piętaszek był tam daleko, rzekł, wskazując na zachód. — Czy łodzie wasze rozbijają się kiedy? — Nie, ale trzeba jechać ostrożnie, bo jak morska rzeka porwie, to już czółno do domu nie powróci. Widać więc, że znali ów gwałtowny prąd, który mnie o mało nie porwał na przestwory oceanu. Piętaszek zawsze mówił o sobie w osobie trzeciej, podobnie jak to mówią dzieci. Naród swój nazywał »Karib «, podobnie jak i innych wyspiarzy, z tą tylko różnicą, że gdy mówił o swoich, nazywał ich »Mocny Karib«. Opowiadał mi także, że na południu, w dużej ziemi, biali ludzie wymordowali całe narody Indian. Widocznie odnosiło się to do Hiszpanów, których okrucieństwa były tak straszne, że wieść o nich doszła nawet do uszu Karaibów. Zaprowadziłem go raz do mego czółna, a wskazując je, spytałem: — Czy można na takim dostać się do ziemi, gdzie biali ludzie mieszkają? — O, nie, nie, trzeba dwa czółna takie jak Robinsona, bo jedno morze przewróci. Nie mogłem zrozumieć z początku, dlaczego jedno czółno może woda zatopić, a dwóch nie. Później dopiero pomiarkowałem, że nie umiejąc powiedzieć dwa razy większe, mówił dwa czółna. W półtora roku po swym przybyciu na wyspę, Piętaszek tyle się nauczył po angielsku, że mogłem już zacząć z nim naukę religii. Jednego razu usiedliśmy w niedzielę pod drzewem, a ja go zapytałem: — Czy wiesz, kto stworzył to wszystko, co widzisz wokoło? — Wiem. Wszystko to zrobił stary, bardzo stary Benamuki. On mieszka na bardzo wysokich górach i jest starszy niż ziemia i morze. — Czy modlisz się do niego? — Nie, Piętaszkowi nie wolno, ani żadnemu Karaibowi, tylko Uwukakis starzy chodzą do niego na górę i mówią to, o co ich Karaibowie prosili. Jakby kto inny poszedł, to go Benamuki zabije i pożre, bo jest zły, bardzo zły. Trzeba mu dać dużo ryb i patatów, żeby piorunami nie zabił Karaibów i chat ich nie spalił. — A jak z was który umrze, co się z nim dzieje? — Idzie do Benamuki, ale tylko życie, a ciało palą, albo jedzą. Z tej rozmowy poznałem, że kapłani Karaibów zwani Uwukakis, obrawszy się pośrednikami między ludem a bożkiem Benamuki, utrzymują dzikich w ciemnocie i zabobonie i wyciągają z nich ofiary, którymi się bogacą. Zacząłem to objaśniać Piętaszkowi. Słuchał mnie ze zdziwieniem i oburzeniem. Potem dałem mu poznać Boga chrześcijan. Boga dobroci i miłości. Stworzyciela i Ojca najmiłosierniejszego. Mówiłem mu długo o niebie, o życiu wiecznym, o nagrodzie dla poczciwych, o karze dla występnych, o miłości ku Bogu i bliźniemu i czci, z jaką wielbić powinniśmy naszego dobrotliwego Pana. Indianin słuchał mnie z największą uwagą, kiwając głową i wznosząc piękne oczy ku niebu. Widziałem, że najbardziej podobało mu się życie naszego Zbawiciela, jako też modły wprost do Stwórcy zanoszone. Zachwycał go opis mądrości i potęgi Bożej, a uderzała wszechstronność Stwórcy. — Bóg twój, Robinsonie, zawołał, musi być daleko potężniejszy, bo jest wszędzie, słyszy wszystko i wszystko może. Tymczasem Benamuki stary siedzi na górze, zamiast królować nad słońcem i nad gwiazdami i o niczym nie wie, tylko o tym, co mu Uwukakis powiedzą. — Masz słuszność Piętaszku, odpowiedziałem mu, potężniejszy jest od wszelkich istot, bo je sam stworzył. W ten sposób szła dalej nauka religii. Chodziliśmy razem do mej świątyni na wzgórzu i modlili się wspólnie, a z czasem Piętaszek stał się wzorem chrześcijanina. Dziękowałem Bogu, że mi zesłał takiego towarzysza, a tęsknota od czasu przybycia chłopca prawie zupełnie ustała. Podczas trzechletniego pożycia nie mieliśmy najmniejszego nieporozumienia. W święta czytywałem Piętaszkowi Pismo Święte i starałem się wytłumaczyć jego znaczenie, o ile moje wiadomości na to pozwalały. Częstokroć zadawał mi rozmaite pytania, na które dobrze chcąc odpowiedzieć, musiałem sam rozmyślać, skutkiem czego zgłębiałem słowo Boże i bardzo wielu ustępów nauczyłem się na pamięć. Oprócz tego opowiadałem Piętaszkowi moje przygody, nie ukrywając błędów i wad, które mnie w stan opuszczenia wtrąciły. Dalej mówiłem mu o rozmaitych państwach europejskich, o wielkich miastach i ich przemyśle, o naszej potężnej flocie, tłumaczyłem siłę i użytek prochu — wszystkiego słuchał z wielką uwagą i podziwieniem. W pół roku po naszym poznaniu podarowałem Piętaszkowi nóż składany, kordelas i siekierę. Dary te niezmiernie go ucieszyły i tak je szanował, że w półtrzecia roku mało co znać było, że ich często używa. Jednego dnia, gdym mu narysował piórem szalupę, zapytując, czy by wspólnie ze mną podobnej nie potrafił zrobić, zawołał żywo: — Wiem, wiem, widziałem taką samą! — Gdzie widziałeś, zagadnąłem skwapliwie. — W domu na naszej wyspie. Raz dwa dni była wielka burza, pioruny, błyskawice. Trzeciego dnia rano, bardzo rano, morze wyrzuciło na brzeg duże czółno z białymi ludźmi. Mieli brody i wąsy i trochę broni, ale nie z piorunami, tylko same pałasze. — Wielu znajdowało się na statku, zapytałem. Piętaszek myślał długo, jakby sobie przypominał, potem zawołał: — Siedemnaście, tak, siedemnaście białych brodatych ludzi. — Cóż się z nimi dzieje, zapytałem. — Żyją tam, gdzie dom Piętaszka, na południu. — Czy dawno? — Już od tego czasu pięć razy były wielkie deszcze. — Właśnie pięć lat upłynęło od rozbicia się okrętu przy moich wybrzeżach. Zapewne obsada jego wśród nocy, zmyliwszy kierunek, wylądowała na wyspie Piętaszka. — Czyż podobna, zawołałem zdziwiony, żeby twoi rodacy nie pożarli białych? — Nie, nie, oni tylko jedzą nieprzyjaciół, jeżeli ich zabiorą na wojnie do niewoli, a biali pomagają im bić wrogów. Opowiadanie to zrobiło na mnie silne wrażenie, pragnąłem dostać się do wyspy i zobaczyć rozbitków. — Czy nie pamiętasz choć jednego wyrazu jakiegokolwiek z ich mowy. — O, tak, pamiętam, mówią często Dios. — Więc to Hiszpanie, zawołałem, o, czemuż nie Anglicy. W jakiś czas potem poszliśmy w południową stronę wyspy, a stanąwszy na wysokiej górze, ujrzeliśmy w oddaleniu na morzu ziemię. — Patrz, patrz. Robinson! Tam mój dom! Tam mój dom, zawołał Piętaszek i zaczął mocno płakać. Wrażenie Piętaszka odbiło się na mnie, lecz całkiem przeciwnie. Przeląkłem się, aby widok ojczyzny nie obudził w nim chęci do ucieczki, aby mnie nie opuścił. Postanowiłem go wybadać. — Wszak byłbyś bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybym ci pozwolił wrócić do twej wyspy. — Tak, Robinsonie, chciałbym zobaczyć mego ojca. — Więc wracaj, a będziesz znowu walczył i pożerał schwytanych niewolników. — Nie, Piętaszek nie będzie nigdy jadł ludzi, chce tylko zobaczyć ojca, ale potem wróci, bo on bardzo kocha Robinsona. — Czy nie moglibyśmy razem popłynąć? — Och, dobrze, dobrze, ale potem dodał zasmucony: nie można. Robinsona czółno małe, morze przewróci. — Płyń sam, bo twoi towarzysze mnie by zamordowali i pożarli. — Nie, oni Robinsona będą kochali, bo obronił Piętaszka, a on sam nie popłynie. — Czemu byś nie miał sam popłynąć? — Robinson bardzo zły na Piętaszka, bo go chce od siebie wypędzić. — O, nie, mój przyjacielu, ale chciałbym ci sprawić radość. Cóż byś robił, wróciwszy do swoich? — Powiedziałbym im, że Benamuki jest bardzo słaby Bóg, a Uwukakis oszusty. — To by cię zabili. — Nauczyłbym ich o Bogu chrześcijańskim, o niebie, o Zbawicielu, to by sami porzucili starego bożka. — Jedź, jedź, kochany bracie, zawołałem, zostań między twymi, a ja tu znowu sam żyć będę. Indianin pobiegł do miejsca, gdzie rzeczy leżały, przyniósł siekierę i klęknąwszy podał mi ją. — Cóż to ma znaczyć, zapytałem zdziwiony. — Niech Robinson zabije Piętaszka, a nie mówi tak więcej. Uścisnąłem poczciwego chłopca, rozrzewnił mnie ten dowód przywiązania. Postanowiłem razem z nim popłynąć w odwiedziny do jego rodaków. Wkrótce też potem wzięliśmy się do budowy czółna. Piętaszek wybrał potężne drzewo, ściął je wraz ze mną i z największą zręcznością przy mojej pomocy wyrobił z niego w dwóch miesiącach obszerne czółno, mogące ośmiu ludzi pomieścić. Używaliśmy do tej roboty na przemian siekiery i ognia. O ileż Piętaszek był zgrabniejszy i bieglejszy ode mnie. Aby je spuścić na morze, potrzebowaliśmy aż czternastu dni. Dodałem do czółna maszt, żagle i ster, a Indianin nie mógł wyjść z podziwienia, widząc, jak z ich pomocą statek szybko i w obranym płynie kierunku. Karaibowie bowiem podówczas używali tylko wioseł. Od tego dnia, co niedziela wypływaliśmy na morze, chciałem bowiem obeznać Piętaszka z europejskim żeglowaniem. Nauka w las nie poszła. Po kilkunastu wycieczkach chłopak wyszedł na wybornego majtka. Umyśliliśmy zaraz po żniwach puścić się na morze i zabawić z parę tygodni w ojczyźnie Piętaszka. Radość jego była niepohamowana i już wszystko było gotowe do żeglugi, kiedy nowy wypadek zmusił nas do odroczenia planu wycieczki. Rozdział 35